Sora and The Frog Prince
Sora and the Frog Prince (aka Sora's Adventures of The Frog Prince or Sora's Tales of The Frog Prince) is Going to Be the First Sora's Adventure Muppet Project that Created by TheAngryPepe. It appears on Youtube in 1-12-14. The Remake Version will Appear in a Near Future. Plot The special opens with Kermit and several other frogs including Sora and His Friends sitting around a well, when a small frog they do not recognize appears. The frog introduces himself as Sir Robin the Brave, explaining that he is actually a Prince. He recounts, in flashback, how he once fought an Ogre named Sweetums and was transformed into a frog by Sweetums' master, the villainous witch Taminella Grinderfall. Taminella intended to give Robin to Sweetums as his breakfast, but Robin hopped away before they could catch him. The other frogs laughingly dismiss Robin's story as a fairy tale; Kermit is more sympathetic, though he himself does not fully believe Robin. Robin reveals to Kermit that he cannot swim, and Kermit gives him swimming lessons. Nearby, they hear King Rupert the Second proclaiming that he will step down as king that evening; and his daughter, Princess Melora (who is turning nineteen that day and also a cousin of Ally Dawson), will be crowned queen. Robin is overjoyed, as he must be kissed by a princess in order to be returned to human form. The princess later comes to the well, and Robin learns that she is under an enchantment that prevents anyone from understanding what she says (her speech consists mostly of spoonerisms). As she sits by the well, singing to herself, she accidentally drops her golden ball in the water. Robin offers to retrieve it for her if she will befriend him and take him to the palace (two conditions that must be met before she can kiss Robin). Though initially reluctant, Melora agrees; and Robin succeeds in fetching the ball, despite his limited swimming skills. Melora puts him in her basket to take him back to the palace; but before they leave, Robin learns that Taminella is also at the palace, posing as the king's sister. Robin reveals Taminella's identity to Kermit including Sora, Goofy and the Others, who follows him to the palace to keep an eye on him. At the palace, it is revealed that Taminella placed the enchantment on Melora so that she could not tell anyone of Taminella's true identity. Robin asks Melora to kiss him, saying he will turn into a prince. She does not believe him; but in an effort to befriend her, he points out that he can understand her jumbled speech. They sing a duet of the song that Melora had been singing at the well; but before they can kiss, Taminella catches them. Recognizing Robin, she vows she will feed him to Sweetums before being summoned to speak with the king about the upcoming coronation. Melora tells Robin the only way to destroy Taminella's power is to "bake the hall in the candle of her brain," which Robin does not understand. As Melora and Taminella leave for lunch, Robin asks Melora to kiss him good-bye; Taminella suggests she bring Robin with them instead. At lunch, Taminella announces that she and Rupert have decided Taminella shall be crowned queen, as Melora cannot be understood. Melora frantically tries to tell her father the truth about Taminella, but he does not understand her mixed-up speech. Robin also tries to tell the king the truth, but Taminella silences him by stuffing his mouth with popovers. Unable to get through to her father, Melora storms out, leaving Robin behind. Taminella takes Robin to Sweetums' lair in a cage. Robin lulls Sweetums to sleep with a lullaby, and Kermit including sora and pals (who had followed Robin into the lair) tries to free Robin. Unsuccessful, he pretends to be Taminella and tricks Sweetums into freeing Robin himself (while sleepwalking). Sweetums then wakes up, realizing he was tricked and intent on eating Robin. He chases Kermit and Robin around his lair, smashing furniture to pieces with his club in the process, until a falling pillar knocks him unconscious. Kermit, Sora, His Friends and Robin escape, but learn that the coronation is starting. Robin tells Kermit to go back to the swamp and summon the other frogs, while he tries to figure out what "bake the hall in the candle of her brain" means. Kermit and the frogs return just before Taminella is to be crowned, and help Robin disrupt the coronation. Amidst the chaos of the hopping frogs, Melora yells out "The candle of her hane!"; and Robin realizes "bake the hall in the candle of her brain" really means "break the ball in the handle of her cane." He bites Taminella on the arm, causing her to drop her cane and shatter the glass ball in its handle. Taminella's power destroyed, she collapses and turns into a bird, which flies off. Melora's enchantment is broken, and she tells the truth to her dumbfounded father. She expresses her thanks to the frogs, particularly Robin, whom she kisses in gratitude. Robin turns back into a prince, to everyone's amazement, and professes his love for Melora. The king, still confused but not wanting to spoil the happy ending, crowns Melora queen; everyone sings in celebration. Back at the well, Kermit reveals that Robin and Melora were eventually married, and that he still sees them sometimes. They then appear with their infant son, whom they have named after Kermit. Kermit leaps into the well and swims around, humming Melora's song from earlier as the credits roll. Trivia This is the First Sora's Adventure Project with the Muppets. This is Where Sora and Friends First Meet Kermit for the First Time. Sora's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog is Cancelled and It's Being Reformated into Sora's Adventures of The Frog Prince. Good Guest Stars are Louis the Alligator, Mary Contrary, Jiminy Cricket and The Vultures. (Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie and McKenzie Fox will Appear in the Remake Version of this Film) The Bad Guest Stars are Pete and Madame Mim. (Madame Mim will be Replaced by Chelsea Barnes in the Near Future) Liv and Maddie Will Appear in the Remake Version of this Film. The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket Already Know Kermit in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie, So This Will Take Place Before DisneyDaniel93's Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets (2011) and TheAngryPepe's Sora's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series